Description: The Biochemical Core provides specialized biochemical consulting and service to each of the projects. The primary expertise of this core is glycobiology and it will provide the means for identifying and quantifying protective glycoconjugates present in human milk as well as the synthesizing novel oligosaccharides and neoglycoconjugates which will be utilized by the projects for in vivo testing.